


Просто, понятно, потом разберутся

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Кэна бесит Шульдих, и для Шульдиха это проблема — невозможно сосредоточиться





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/gifts).



> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa-2016 для Liolit.  
> Бета — Ollnik

В жизни Кэна все было просто: это враги, это — друзья, тут — коллеги, а здесь — знакомые. То есть, как просто. Просто для расстановки приоритетов, чего уж там. Вот, например, если человек убивает детей — тварь тьмы, сразу понятно, даже если он был твоим знакомым. Если делает большое, хорошее дело — значит, молодец, пусть даже и враг.

Шульдих, например, был самой настоящей тварью тьмы без поправок на смягчающие обстоятельства. Каждый раз, когда Кэн его видел, в груди поднималась ярость — такая сильная, что руки начинались трястись. Нет, остальные тоже — но Шульдих был отдельной строчкой в смертельном списке Кэна. Нипочему. Так вышло.

А потом все встало с ног на голову. Вайсс договорились со Шварц вместе уничтожить Старейшин Эсцет. Кэн не спорил, Ае было виднее, он принял это решение, как принимал все его решения с тех пор, как начал считать его своим командиром. Он согласился и даже смог нормально общаться со Шварц — с Кроуфордом, с Наги, с Фарфарелло. Со всеми, кроме Шульдиха. При виде его ухмылки, словно у кицунэ, при виде рыжих волос, Кэна захлестывало бешенство, в глазах двоилось и троилось, лицо Шульдиха расплывалось, а Кэну мерещились золотистые хвосты над лохматой головой.

***

— Мы пришли, — провозгласил протяжный, чуть хрипловатый голос Шульдиха, и в Конэко послышался топот чужих ног.

— Мы видели, — суховато сказал Ая и кивнул. Оми не было, Едзи, расположившийся на диване, тоже кивнул. 

Сегодня Вайс и Шварц собирались обсудить последние штрихи операции. После этого они планировали затаиться, и когда утихнет шумиха, о которой Кэн не знал, но верил Кроуфорду, что она есть, выступить. 

Присутствие Кэна было, вообще-то, не обязательным, он сам не понимал, зачем пришел, ведь знал же, что тут будет Шульдих. Кэн смотрел, не отрываясь, на узкую сильную кисть с мозолями от огнестрельного оружия, и глотал ярость. Будет нехорошо, если Кэн взбесится здесь и сейчас, лучше уйти.

— Если я понадоблюсь, буду у себя, — отрывисто сказал он.

Ая, Кроуфорд и Едзи, по уши закопавшиеся в планы, подняли удивленно головы, но Ая просто кивнул, Едзи пожал плечами, а Кроуфорд вдруг ухмыльнулся и сверкнул очками. Что в будущем Кэна увидела эта зараза, он старался не думать — только надеялся, не неудачную попытку грохнуть Шульдиха.

Который, к слову, на слова Кэна никак не отреагировал — так и продолжил сидеть, развалившись, и постукивал указательным пальцем по колену.

Бесит.

Бесит-бесит-бесит.

Кэн ввалился к себе в комнату, рухнул в кровать и закрыл глаза. Так, надо успокоиться, а потом пойти размяться — погонять мяч с ребятами, отправиться на пробежку, прокатиться на мотоцикле, глядишь, все ненужные эмоции выплеснутся. Хотя подспудно знал — ни черта они не выплеснутся. От мыслей о Шульдихе не помогали ни привычные занятия, ни хорошо знакомые упражнения на контроль, мешанина эмоций царапала горло, стягивала тугой лентой и не давала дышать.

Когда скрипнула дверь, Кэн напрягся, прикидывая, где у него ножи — по всему выходило, что под рукой. Хорошо. Он шевельнул пальцами, касаясь прохладных лезвий, спрятанных в белье.

И все равно не успел. Он понял, когда незваный гость сорвался с места, а в следующую секунду охнул — на грудь обрушилась тяжесть чужого тела. И голос, такой ненавистно-знакомый, въевшийся в сознание, сжимающий виски, проговорил с кашляющим акцентом:

— Поговорим?

— Ты! 

Кэн извивался, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки, раскачивал кровать под собой, выгибался, пытаясь сбросить Шульдиха, а потом замер, тяжело дыша.

— Какого черта тебе надо? — Кэн, распахнув глаза, смотрел в сосредоточенное лицо и снова злился. А через миг вдруг понял, что Шульдих перестал его удерживать, что можно вырваться и попытаться открутить голову этой твари тьмы. Но Кэн почему-то медлил.

От ощущения тяжести чужого тела на груди, животе, бедрах бросало в дрожь, Кэн кусал губы, стараясь не сорваться в пелену красного бешенства. А Шульдих шептал, не размыкая губ:

— Молодец, молодец, хороший мальчик, вот так…

А потом двинул бедрами. И Кэн с ужасом понял, что у него стоит. Стоит так сильно, что член почти врезается в задницу ерзающего сверху Шульдиха. Осознание окатило жидким ужасом, внутренности сжались, а потом кровь отлила от головы с такой силой, что потолок в комнате закачался. 

«Как же ты меня достал, котенок», — снова прошептал Шульдих беззвучно, и Кэн снова взбесился — какого хрена?!

Но едва стоило дернуться, как член мазанул по заднице Шульдиха, и Кэн застонал, запрокинув голову и жмурясь до красных кругов перед глазами. А Шульдих вдруг коротко всхлипнул и уткнулся Кэну в шею. Кожу согрело теплое дыхание, по спине прокатился рой мурашек, и Кэн нерешительно взял Шульдиха за плечи. Мышцы под пальцами напряглись, потом расслабились, а Шульдих поднял голову и посмотрел Кэну в глаза льдисто-голубым взглядом.

— Знаешь, — и на этот раз голос отозвался в гулкой тишине комнате, — что меня от твоих мыслей коротит еще за два квартала? И я ни о чем не могу думать, — почти прошептал он, и открытого горла коснулся мокрый теплый язык, — кроме твоей удивительно прекрасной кровавой похоти? Ммм? Будет нехорошо, если один из членов Шварц потеряет голову в самый ответственный момент.

Кэн лежал, не двигаясь, пропуская через себя миллион ощущений разом, впитывая тяжесть тела Шульдиха, его запах и звук его голова. А потом очнулся:

— Значит, — он вспомнил ухмылку и блеск очков, — ты делаешь, потому что Кроуфорд приказал?

— Я делаю, — отозвался Шульдих, — то, что хочу.

И он рывком выдернул ремень из шлевок штанов Кэна, а вторым рывком расстегнул ширинку. Только сейчас Кэн осознал, как сильно, болезненно у него стоит, как кипит кровь в паху, как хочется сделать что-то, о чем он никогда раньше не думал…

А потом еще один рывок перевернул его и уткнул носом в подушку. А Шульдих, навалившись на спину, одной рукой сдирая с Кэна штаны, а второй — схватив за подбородок, прошептал:

— Я же сказал, сегодня мы делаем то, что хочу я.

Голых ягодиц коснулась прохлада ременной пряжки.

— Потому что — ну, это будет справедливо? Я столько мучился, купаясь в твоем возбуждении.

Между ягодиц забрались горячие торопливые пальцы. А через миг один толкнулся Кэну прямо в зад, мышцы засаднили, и Кэн задергался, пытаясь сбросить с себя Шульдиха.

Когда на задницу капнуло что-то холодное, Кэн замер, а потом с ужасом осознал — смазка. Сейчас Шульдих его выебет. Понимание разорвало сознание как лист картона, но вместо бешенства Кэна вдруг накрыло такой волной возбуждения и похоти, что Шульдих приглушенно ахнул и вцепился твердыми пальцами в ягодицу — наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Да твою же мать, Сибиряк, — простонал Шульдих, — я всего-то хотел….

Кэну было плевать, чего он там хотел. Желание пожирало его изнутри, скручивало член, яйца, внутренности в огненную спираль, и все, чего ему требовалось прямо сейчас — чтобы эта сраная тварь тьмы сделала хоть что-нибудь!

И Шульдих сделал. Смазанный член толкнулся в зад, взрезая болью, и Кэн забился, раздвигая ноги и насаживаясь на таранящий его штырь сильнее, полностью, до конца. Шульдих всхлипнул куда-то в шею и начал двигаться — обжигающе, режуще-болезненно, грубо. Кэн вскидывал бедра, терзая покрывало, прятал в подушке лицо, залитое слезами и кричал в эту же подушку, разрывая легкие. А потом в голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и он почувствовал, как собственный член обхватывает тугая горячая плоть, такая узкая, что хотелось в нее втираться снова и снова, накатывает оргазм — как лавина, снося на своем пути.

А потом Шульдих вскрикнул в последний раз — и Кэн кончил, чувствуя, как наполняется до краев чужой спермой, эхом чужого оргазма и болью.

— Я всего-то хотел, — прошептал Шульдих обессиленно, — снять парочку дурацких блоков…

Кэн молчал. Сейчас, когда в голове не ощущалось ни следа чужого разума, а мысли были холодные и прозрачные, как горный ручей, ему было хорошо. Больно — там, внизу, растертые внутренности горели огнем, и каждое движение причиняло муки — но было хорошо. Свободно.

Он подложил руки под голову и уткнулся в них. Из задницы выскользнул обмякший член, вызывав еще одну волну боли, но Кэну не хотелось даже возмущаться. Плевать, что сделал Шульдих. Кэн был готов заплатить за такое спокойствие еще раз.

— Я тебя всего лишь трахнул, — проворчал Шульдих совершенно нормальным голосом, тяжело слез с него и завалился рядом, толкая к стене. — Кто же знал, что ты такой пылкий. Зато вот теперь все в курсе, — голос Шульдиха засочился ехидством, а Кэн вяло задумался — может, все-такие его убить?

«Что? Прямо сейчас?» — отозвался в висках насмешливый голос с запахом корицы. — «А трахнуть меня сначала не хочешь?»

О, нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Да.

«Я так и думал, — ответил Шульдих самодовольно. — На следующей неделе я совершенно свободен».

— А потом я тебя убью, — пошел на компромисс с собственными желания Кэн и оторвал, наконец, голову от подушки, посмотрев на Шульдиха.

— Конечно, — мурлыкнул тот, поглаживая себя по мягкому, блестящему от смазки и спермы члену. А потом заправил его в ширинку. Вжикнула молния. — Все для тебя.

Кэн лежал и думал, что раньше для него твари тьмы делились на тех, кого он убил и тех, кого хотел убить. Сейчас он не понимал, что происходит. С Шульдихом хотелось сделать все, что угодно — кроме убийства. Вот же черт. Как сложно с этими паранормами.

А может быть, дело именно в Шульдихе. И только в нем. 

В жизни Кэна все было просто: это враги, это — друзья, тут — коллеги, а здесь — знакомые. И теперь появились — любовники. Вот же твою мать. Ладно, что делать с последними, он разберется — когда настанет время.


End file.
